The Only One
by randomramblings
Summary: When an immortal forms a friendship with a mortal, will it last and what consequences will it have? Mid angst. Set long before FOTR *~complete~*
1. Prologue

  
  
**

The Only one   
  
Summary : A survivor of an epidemic wanders by chance into the long lives of the elves in Mirkwood . NOT A ROMANCE   
  
Disclaimer : Anything from Tolkien's works belongs to him .   
  
NOTE : I know that Tolkien did not mention any small town near Mirkwood , besides Esgaroth , it is but a figment of my imagination . BUT if you want to link it to Tolkien , lets just say the town was wiped out by an Epidemic and thus did not exist when the hobbit was written . =)

**   
  


~*~ 

  
  
Prologue   
  
_A small town near Mirkwood :   
  
My body burns with fever yet I feel so cold . The wind outside gusted the trees and shadows danced fitfully across the white ceiling . I pull the blanket closer to my body . The sight of the shadows frightens me . Is it an omen that the end is near for me ? My brother has passed on already . His body lifeless and cold . The men carried the body away for burning almost immediately . I could hear my mother whimpering slightly when they came and later the thud of her body against the smooth wooden floor as she fainted dead away . I weep silently for her death .   
  
Death , Death everywhere . Most of the town folk have already died . I am probably doomed to the same fate .   
  
My throat is dry and parched . I badly need a drink of water . With as much energy as I can muster , I roll off the bed and noisily land on the floor . I pull myself forward toward the water barrel with my hands . . My hands reach forward to clutch the sides of the barrel . The almost empty barrel balances dangerously on its edge , before toppling over . What water was inside disappears through the cracks between the floor boards . I sob aloud for the first time in weeks . I fear the impending doom . My head spins and the floor boards begin to blur . My eyes close and I give in to the darkness . The last thing I hear before all awareness fled from me was the sound of my own ragged breathing .   
  


~*~ 

  
  
Scouts from Mirkwood :   
  
The few trade supplies we get from the town have stopped coming for a few weeks already . As our horses approach the town , I sense something is wrong . No smoke arises from the chimneys . No window is a lit with flickering light from an old glass lantern . The road is deserted . An icy wind worries the trees and cast shadows in the pale moonlight . Something is terribly wrong . I lift my hand to halt the others , and cautiously get off my house . I hear the sound of something falling to the floor in one of the nearby houses . I walk towards the source of the sound . The door creaks as I pull it open . A prone form on the floor catches my eye . It is a child . The only sound in the room is her weak ragged breathing as her lungs struggle to take in air . I rush to her side to find that she is unconscious . I carry her back to the group and give the order to search for other survivors . _   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  
  
The elven scout lifted the girl effortlessly into his arms . But by that time her ragged breathing had become no more than a faint whisper . When he stepped out of the village house , her breathing has ceased.   
  
He laid her down on the ground and , putting his mouth on hers , the taste of vomit bitter on his lips , he tried to give her breath .   
  
One of his comrades , seeing the fallen girl , rushed to her side to help , pressing his hands to her chest . Together , they helped the girl breathe , slowly guiding her back to life .   
  
It was into the first elf's mouth that she , at last , sputtered and coughed . By that time , she was able to breathe on her own . The girl did not speak , did not ask where she was or who they were . She was still half way between consciousness and darkness . She moaned slightly and deliriously called out for her mother , her eyes never opening.   
  
When at last , every house had been searched for other survivors, and the dead had been hastily seen to. The scouts mounted their horses and hastened back to their realm, with the only survivor half cradled in front of the elf who had found her .   
  
~*~   
  
Legolas sat in a comfortable armchair at the bedside of the child they had rescued from the village . Her breathing sounded uneven to him , and occasionally , she seemed to gasp for breath before falling back to the low raspy sounds that filled the room as her lungs worked to take in air .   
  
The girl could not be more than eight in terms of mortal age. The healers had bathed her after stabilizing her condition , and her hair which had earlier been coated with dirt and mud and had lay stringy and limp around her head, now appeared black and silky as it shrouded the pillow beneath her head. Legolas did not know why , but he felt strangely protective over the girl, which was the reason why he had wandered into the room after the healers had seen to her , and sited himself in a chair beside her bed .   
  
The son slowly peeked out from the horizon, and it's first rays slowly crept in through the window to rest on a prince of Mirkwood, who had wandered into the fair dreams of his people but a few hours before.   
  
~*~   
  
TBC...   
  
**R/R pls!!!! **


	2. Chapter I Awakenings

**And so the story begins !! Thank you for the reviews !   
  
The Only One - Chapter I **   
  
The sound of the someone gasping and coughing brought Legolas back to the waking world . As his eyes gained clarity, he saw the source of the noise. The girl in the bed held a hand to her chest, and her eyes were squinted close, her shoulders were heaving as she let loose loud harsh coughs which filled every corner of the room .   
  
Unsure of what to do to ease her suffering , Legolas rose to get a healer . A soft voice halted him, in mid-action.   
  
" Please stay ! Don't want to be alone... please ! " She gasped out between coughs .   
  
Legolas sank back down, and pulled the chair closer to her side. He futilely adjusted the pillows behind her in a vain attempt to make her more comfortable.   
  
"Thank...you," she said weakly, as the spasm finally stopped. She lifted her eyelids and fixed bewildered blue eyes on the elf beside her.   
  
"It's ...no trouble," Legolas replied.   
  
The room fell into awkward silence. The girl, not speaking because she was trying to organize her thoughts, and the elf not knowing quite what to say.   
  
Just as Legolas was about to ask her how she was feeling, the girl spoke up .   
  
"My name is Ghilane, "she spoke very fast and Legolas had to take a while to process her words before replying .   
  
"I'm Legolas. We found you in your town..."His voice trailed off, not sure how to continue . Ghilane's eyes brightened at the mention of her homeland .   
  
"Was anybody else brought here?" She asked .   
  
Legolas wasn't sure how to answer, but his eyes told all and the girl's eyes fell as she realized she was the only survivor from her home.   
  
The room lapsed back into silence, and the only sound that could be heard was the faint sound of a lone robin chirping in a tree outside . Just as the silence threatened to drag on for too long, Ghilane spoke up again .   
  
"Would you... Tell me a story. My mama ... used to tell me stories," Ghilane's eyes glistened as she realized that would never happen again . The leaves in the trees outside rustled gently, as the soft breeze swept past them .   
  
"Of course!" Legolas hastily agreed, feeling a little surprised at this request.   
  
The gentle, smooth flowing voice of an elf soon floated through the air, as Legolas began his tale.   
  
" There was an elven maiden of old, her hair was black as night, her skin was milk white and she was as kind as she was fair, all who lay eyes on her loved her at once..."   
  
Ghilane listened to the story of an elf lady and lulled by the interwoven words of the story and sounds of the forest, soon felt her eyelids closing of their own accord. Just as she was about to fall into a peaceful sleep, a question rose to her mind and she wondered why the elf had been by her side when she awoke, not able to think of a good reason and not being able to keep awake any longer, she whispered a few barely heard words.   
  
"Thank you ..."And Legolas knew she did not mean just for staying with her.   
  
Legolas voice slowly melted away as he noticed Ghilane's eyes drift close. The rest of the story could wait for another time. Softly and carefully, he got up from the chair and crept out of the room. He would be back, that was for sure. He would not let this mortal feel alone in this world, their lives were too short for that . And in the distance the robin flew up and away from the tree, into the dark forest that was Mirkwood.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
She was walking though the woods. Wandering. Lost. The curved branches of the tall trees around her reached down to her. Snaring her hair and blocking her way. They seemed to press in onto her. She gasped as a wave of pain swept though her, stealing her breath away. Her knees buckled and she fell painfully onto the wet forest floor. The shadows amongst the trees leered , seizing her moment of weakness to emerge and advance. She squeezed her eyes shut just as the shadow engulfing her in it's icy hold...   
  
Ghilane sprang into a sitting position, jerked back to reality. She pressed her hand to her wildly beating heart, and breathed in deeply, still reeling from her terribly real nightmare.   
  
_"Nights winged mares   
No one can outpace   
Midnight is no moment   
Midnight is a place"_   
  
She recalled an old song her mother used to sing when she awoke in the middle of the night. Somehow, it brought her no comfort now. Her mother was gone, and the verse felt far from comforting. Ghilane imagined nights winged mares with ghostly figures riding them and shivered.   
  
~*~   
  
Legolas was passing the girl's residence and paused, wondering whether to go in. He listened to the sounds coming from the room, and noticed the absence of the gentle breathing of sleep. Hesitatingly, he pushed the door open.   
  
Ghilane's hair was tangled and there were shadows under her eyes, speaking of fitful sleeping. Her face was pale in the darkness of the room, and her eyes wide and frightened.   
  
Legolas wrapped her in his arms and a feeling of warm contentment spread through Ghilane. She closed her eyes and realized how tired she was. Her bones ached and her head felt heavy, but she was loathe to return to the horrors of her dreams. She squeezed her eyes tightly and choked back a tiny sob.   
  
How long, they remained like that, neither Ghilane nor Legolas knew, but slowly, the child relaxed in the elf's arms and fell back into sleep. Legolas lowered her gently to the bed and tucked the covers in around her, he brushed away a few stray strands of auburn hair away from her face and kissed her gently on the forehead.   
  
The sound of a door gently sliding open and then closing again went unnoticed as the occupant of the room slept peacefully on.   
  
**~*~   
  
TBC ...   
  
Read and review please ! **   
TBC ...   
Suggestions are welcome , R/R please !!!   
The name Ghilane belongs to a short story, " Among the leaves so green ".   
** Response to Reviews **   
Gywn : Of course you won't harsh !!! Thanx for your suggestions! I'm working on it.   
  
lulu bell : Hey !! Thanx for all the reviews, 3 reviews at one go ! :o) You really made my day !!!!Hope you like this chapter. 


	3. Chapter II Leaving

  
  
"... to the southern borders of Mirkwood."   
  
Legolas' started upon hearing the words.   
  
Thrunduil turned at that moment and upon seeing his sons movement, raised one elegant eyebrow ever so slightly.   
  
"Is there a problem, my son?"   
  
"No, my lord."   
  
"Then you would accept this mission?"   
  
"As you please, sire"   
  
~*~   
  
Legolas paused as he neared Ghilane's room, planning out what he would say. He hoped Ghilane would not be too upset. The petrol to the southern borders of Mirkwood would not be a quick one, and his heart worried at the thought of leaving the girl alone.   
  
~*~   
  
"For how long?" Ghilane demanded, red cheeked and agitated.   
  
"I can tell not... but I would say about two to three weeks. Rest assured, I will come back as soon as I possibly can."   
  
Ghilane nodded her head grudgingly, turning her head away from him and fixing her eyes on the wall ahead. That one movement broke Legolas' heart. He had his duty to Mirkwood, but he knew his departure would mean much loneliness for the little one. She could not get out of bed and the other elves took little notice of her, giving little significance to the mere mortal.   
  
"I am tired... if you would..." Her voice trailed off coldly and she kept her head turned from Legolas, refusing to let him see how upset she was. She lay down and pulled the covers up to her head, her back facing the elf.   
  
Legolas sighed, wishing she would make it easier for him, but then she was just a little child, she would not know the impact of her reaction on him.   
  
"Good bye, mellonamin, I will hurry back... may the stars watch over you in my absence."   
  
He bent down and placed a small kiss on her head before leaving. Never seeing the tears that began to pour down her cheeks the moment he left and the sobs the racked her body, leaving her breathless and exhausted as she fell into a deep, dark sleep.   
  
**TBC...**   
  
~*~   
R/R please!   
  
Sorry about not updating for so long, but I had Mid-yr exams!   
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS !!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter III Friends and Foes

  
  


**The only one - Chapter VI **

  
  
The first few orcs sprung out from between the trees and advanced, waving their scimitars wildly and giving cries of excitement and bloodlust. They fell dead with arrows in their heads. But more soon came and, bow work was no longer an option. Long white knifes glinted in the few rays of light which had crept between the canopy, as the fight began.   
  


~*~

  
  
Orcs, orcs and more orcs, could they not all just die already?   
  
Legolas winced as yet another orc knife connected with his skin, before its owner was cut down. It's blood dripped from his long white knife, staining the forest floor red.   
  
These orcs were delaying they journey back home. The shadow was rising again, it was creeping back into the woods, slowly and surely. Poisoning the once pure forest and tainting the untainted. Legolas blood boiled at the thought.   
  
How dare it.   
  
Angrily, he turned on another orc, stabbing it with vengeance. The more of these foul beasts he killed, the less there would be to run around middle earth...   
  
He hoped this would be over soon.   
  


~*~

  
  
A female elf hesitatingly pushed open the door to Ghilane's room. The girl was asleep.   
  
_It has already been a few weeks and yet, she still does nothing much but rest. _   
  
_But then she is only mortal after all. She has not the healing abilities of the first born. _   
  
She peered at the girl when where she stood, half afraid to approach the bed.   
  
_She is mortal ..._   
  
_Mortals are not creatures at which we gawk at,.. a little voice in her head reasoned. _   
  
Unconsciously, she tangled her fingers in the soft fabric of her gown, creasing the smooth fabric, and walked towards the bed.   
  
The girl's face was half buried in the pillow and her hair spilled over the other part of the pillow. A small pale hand was clenched into a fist, and the thumb seemed to be stuck fast in the girl's mouth. The girl's eyes were closed, and a dried path of tears could be seen down one of her chubby cheeks.   
  
Hesitatingly, the elf reached out a hand and tentatively brushed away the stray tendrils of hair from the girls face. She did not stir.   
  
Rumors about the little mortal the prince had befriended had been drifting about the palace and she was the one elf whose curiosity had finally got the better of her and had built up the courage to see the child for herself.   
  
She pulled up a chair and gingerly sat down at it. Her eyes intent on the girl. To her, the mortal was a thing of curiosity for elves seldom came in contact with the second born and some were loathe to.   
  
A strange thing it was for the elf continued to sit there as the sun went down the horizon.   
  
She sat there as the stars one by one came out.   
  
She sat there when the stars blinked brightly in the dark night sky, her mind deep in thought as she pondered over the mortal and other memories resurfaced, while the girl slept on.   
  


~*~

  
  
Time seemed to slow down considerably as the orc thrust it's weapon into the stomach of the elven warrior. His hands flew to his wound while his eyes widened and his mouth gaped. Legolas watched stunned and then fought his way to his comrade's side, his fellow warriors immediately covering his back.   
  
"Turgon...hold on"   
  
Turgon gasped as the pain overwhelmed him and his hand tightened around Legolas' arm.   
  
"Hold on..."   
  
His eyes rolled behind his head. Legolas frantically searched for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief upon finding one. He closed his eyes wearily, the stress of the past week was getting to him, and he was threading closer and closer to his limits.   
  


~*~

  
  
Ghilane listened enthralled as Nienna began yet another elven tale. The two had become fast friends from the time Ghilane had awoken to find the elf by her bedside a few days before. The female elf was a more than fitting substitute for Legolas in his absence but Ghilane still waited anxiously for his return.   
  
A raspy cough interrupted the tale and Nienna turned worriedly to Ghilane   
  
"Shall I get the healer?"   
  
"I will be fine. Go on!"   
  
Not entirely convinced, Nienna reluctantly continued her story telling. Ghilane's health was getting worse and she had began to cough more and more frequently. Nienna strongly suspected this was due to the prince's absence. She silently prayed to the valar that he would be home soon.   
  


~*~

  
  
Legolas stumbled yet again on another protruding tree root. He shook his head to clear his hazy eyesight, irritably. He was not grievously wounded but the constant orc attacks had drained him of much of his strength and he was weary beyond what an elf should be.   
  
At least, he noted with a touch of happiness, he would be able to see Ghilane soon.   
  
**

~*~

  
  
TBC...   
  
Well, this IS a long chapter, tell me what you think ! **


	5. Chapter IV At last

Chapter IV   
  
The elven warriors rested in the houses of healing. They were   
all of them heartily exhausted and none had returned unscathed.   
Legolas paused for a moment at the bedside of Turgon.   
  
"Will you not rest?"   
  
"In good time, mellonamin. "   
  
Turgon watched his friend leave, worriedly. He had noticed, albeit   
much effort from Legolas not to be noticed, that he had carefully avoided   
the healers and stood by a side. Seeing that his friends received treatment   
but never sparing a thought for himself. Even now, Turgon knew, he   
was not off to rest but to see the little mortal he had befriended.   
  
He had formed a strong bond with her that could be seen, for Turgon   
had heard much about her from his friend during their mission to the   
southern borders of Mirkwood for she was often in the Prince's mind.   
  
And for that he will suffer, the elf thought sadly before fatigue finally overcame him.   
  


~*~ 

  
  
Legolas leaned against the wall for support, breathing heavily.   
He had seen to it that the rest of the petrol party had gotten the treatment   
they needed at the house of healing in the Mirkwood realm. He closed his   
eyes and took in a deep breath before releasing it shakily. His whole body   
ached with fatigue and the gashes and bruises he had had inflicted on by the   
orcs screamed at him to have them seen to.   
  
Later... have to see Ghilane... yes ... Ghilane ...   
  
His mind was so tired, he was unable to think coherently.   
  
Heavily and with none of his usual grace he lifted one foot above the   
other and pulled himself forward.   
  


~*~ 

  
  
Ghilane lay alone in her room, staring at the stars peeking at her from the a   
rched window. Her chest pained her but the pain was dulled now from the   
draught the healers had given her earlier. She felt strangely at peace this night.   
Slowly, the now familiar sounds of the woods lulled her to sleep.   
  
  
Instead of the darkness that usually engulfed her, Ghilane opened her eyes to   
bright white sunlight pouring in through the window of the cottage door.   
  
_ The flowers were in bloom outside the window. The sound of a metal pot being   
placed on a hot stove drifted through the kitchen door. Ghilane opened her eyes,   
basking in the warm rays and listening to the family noises. She could hear her   
brother outside the window yelling at one of his friends as he raced down the path   
leading to their home. Her father was chopping wood somewhere outside, whistling   
a merry tune as he worked.   
  
Just then, her brother burst in through the door.   
  
"Come on Ghilane! Come out and play!" he said invitingly,   
a huge grin plastered on his face.   
  
Ghilane stared at him for a few moments , taking in his upturned nose   
and freckled face, and laughed joyfully.   
  
"Of course."   
  
He reached out a hand to her and pulled her to her feet. Together, they trod the   
worn path into the street.   
  
Ghilane wondered why she felt so happy, it was a perfectly normal day and she   
was with her family and every thing was gloriously wonderful. _   
  
The silvery moonlight made a path down through the window and bathed the   
girl in white light. The stars sparkled as usual in their places in the sky.   
  
And at last Ghilane slept. Her dreams peaceful and her heart at rest.   
  


~*~

  
  
Legolas stopped outside Ghilane's room, his hand turned the door knob,   
relief and joy etched on his face at the thought that he could finally see the   
mortal who had been sorely missed.   
  
_ At last . _   
  


** - Fin - ~*~*~ **

  
  
The epilogue will be up in a few days.   
  
Tell me what you think of the ending !!! 


	6. epilogue

  
  
Epilogue   
  
Legolas stared sightlessly at the small mound in front of him, his mind replayed the events of a few days ago for the countless time. _   
  
He stepped into the room, his eyes drawn to the bedside immediately and froze in horror.   
  
A small trickle of red had made its way down the corner of the child's mouth. The child lay still on the bed.   
  
Too still and white as though life had already fled.   
  
Legolas' expression was emotionless but inside, a flood of feelings burst forth.   
  
This cannot be...   
  
She was fine...   
  
My fault ...   
  
The realization hit him hard and his legs almost gave way. He grabbed the wall for support and held on to it tightly like a life line.   
  
I have to make sure ...   
  
Somehow, Legolas steeled himself and stiffly checked the girl's pulse. His hand jerked away from her neck as though the skin had burned him.   
  
This cannot be...   
  
She was fine...   
  
My fault ...   
  
He crumpled to the floor, the emotions too much for his tired body to handle, welcoming the darkness that swallowed him. _   
  
He had awoken the next day in the house of healing, an unknown female elf by his side. His mind swirled in a panic as he remembered what he had discovered. He closed his eyes again, clenching them shut, to hold in the tears which threatened to spill.   
  
_Ghilane was dead _.   
  
The words reverberated in his head. Round and round and round. Bouncing off the corners of his mind and etching the fact into itself.   
  
_Dead.   
  
Dead.   
  
Dead. _   
  


~*~

  
  
Nienna silently approached the prince from behind. The rain pelting her with heavy drops and soaking her clothing.   
  
"Come away from the rain..."   
  
She whispered softly to him. It seemed an age when at last he turned lost eyes on her.   
  
"Come away from the rain..."   
  
She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, turning him around and guiding him back to the palace, leaving behind a small grave with two marble birds adorning its sides and a white headstone in front.   
  
_Namarie Ghilane. _   
  
_- end - _   
  


~*~

  
  
So that was the end! How did you find it? Thank you so very much for all the past reviews !!!!!!! If you didn't catch the fact that Ghilane is dead, here's a clue : "...her heart at rest" 


End file.
